


Old Memories

by GoldenEntertainment



Series: Red Dead Redemption Collection [6]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, i dont know how to tag this, youll just see what i mean when you read the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEntertainment/pseuds/GoldenEntertainment
Summary: The ladies find a box filled with old things in Hosea's tent.





	Old Memories

The ladies like to look through Hosea's crates and boxes, as long as Hosea gave them permission because they'd always find strange things or things that are s dusty you can't even make out what it was intended to be. But this time, Tilly came across a fairly large crate, she asked Hosea what it was, and he laughed as he opened it,

 "This is Arthurs and Johns old things," The man said, "You're bound to find something good in there,"

The girls, of course, couldn't wait to get their greedy hands in the box, they expected it to be like the other crates, everything is just piled in, but no, it contained smaller boxes, all marked with dates and a name, either Arthur or John. They called Abigail over, who was eager to see what she could embarrass her husband with and began their search.

First things they found was a box at the very top, the oldest out of all of them, marked  ** _'Arthur Morgan-1880'_** , it had a few cool things, including a Journal, an old rusted down Cattleman Revolver, a few books and a strange looking Phonograph record. Dutch wouldn't let them listen to the record, but they looked in the Journal,

**_December 18th, 1879_ **

_I swear to God, Dutch is a nutter. He and Hosea told me they were leaving for a 'fishing trip', which I immediately doubted because guess what, it's fucking December and fish are nothing but frozen over ice cubes, especially in these areas, but they came back, and tried to make me believe Hosea was being attacked by a bear, when it was obviously Dutch under a poorly skinned bear pelt. Didn't even phase me, and being honest, I think I've lost faith in this place-_

The ladies needed a moment to laugh about what they just read,

 "That's the stupidest thing I've heard!" Abigail wheezed, "Of course Arthur wouldn't believe that!"

 "Oh, the bear pelt?" Hosea chuckled, "Yeah, he just watched me get tackled by Dutch in a bear pelt with a pure look of disbelief, it was hilarious!"

_-, I seriously think Annabelle was about to get up and leave the camp forever, as she looked in Dutch in disgust, I feel like Bessie would've gone up and slapped Hosea for being an idiot if she was still here. Her death was sad, but Hosea's recovering, so I guess it's ok._

The girls flipped the page, but the entry there was just talk of some robbery they were planning, so they kept turning until they found something good, and that they did,

_**February 4th 1880,** _

_Why on earth does Dutch keep Uncle around? He rummaged through my goddam tent to find a drop of whiskey or beer, I'm fucking 17, and you expect me to be smuggling in alcohol for you to chug? Hosea would absolutely obliterate me if he found out I was underage drinking, robbing and killing is fine, but drinking a year before your legally allowed? Oh no, he must be hanged for his crimes. Uncle came across that picture of my father with the darts in it, and took the darts out and asked me why I looked so old in the picture like goddam you, Uncle, it's obvious it's not me, when did I ever have dark brown hair and a goddam handlebar moustache? I can barely grow stubble and you think I can manage to grow that bushy slug on my face. At least I'm not the one letting his beard down ten inches under his dick, thinking it makes him look more like a man!_

The ladies couldn't hold in their laughter at the insult at the end of the entry, they weren't surprised at what Uncle did, but found young Arthur to be extremely comedic and they wondered what had changed in him. They heard a familiar voice behind them,

 "What in Gods name are you laughing so much about?" The ladies turned around to see Arthur, standing there, with his fingers hooked around his belt, "What's so funny?"

Abigail got up and took the journal out of Mary Beth's hands, and walked up to Arthur, "Arthur, 17 years old you are the best version of you I've ever seen!"

 "17 years old me?" Arthur looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

Abigail showed him the Journal and Arthur let out a small laugh, "So, Hosea, you let them look at some old, dusty books?"

Hosea nodded from where he was sat, he was the one reading the Journal and he was still laughing at Arthurs little rant on how Hosea took care of him. Arthur called John over, who immediately turned pale when he saw the crate,

 "Where the fuck did you find this?!"

 "Hosea let us look in it, what got something to hide?"

Abigail liked teasing John, and she dived her hand into the crate as to get to newer Journals, which would talk about John,

 "Ahem," Abigail cleared her throat, before handing a Journal to Hosea for him to find something about John,

_**March 18th 1885,** _

_Marston is a fucking rabid creature. He's a goddam racoon, I swear, a racoon skinned a greasy child, taught himself to talk and act somewhat human and Dutch and Hosea believed it enough to call it a 'son', he's fucking obsessed with apple juice, like it looks like piss, how does he think its good? I drank some earlier today, and I straight up think I drank Johns piss, its disgusting! We were at the table, and Marston wasn't eating, instead, he was sucking on that piss water, so I took his food, and the child started clawing at me from across the table! He's not gonna eat it, he's a stick! Then I got scolded by Hosea for being 'A rude little motherfucker,' listen here old man, I'm saving you from being eaten alive by a child heathen who chain smokes more than a chimney, if I dared touch a cigarette at his age, I'd be shunned and forced to sleep outside. Another reason why I think he's a rabid thing, he fucking killed a squirrel in cold blood on the edges of the camp, I looked at him in pure disgust, and Dutch just turned back to his newspaper saying "Eh, he's young," the fuck is wrong with people? We are keeping a psychopathic animal alive, put it down! Now!_

 "Oh, come one, I wasn't that bad!" John scoffed,

 "You murdered a man at the age of 11..." Arthur said, shaking his head, "I thought you were an animal, you were crazy! Not much has changed, being honest,"

 "OI!" John yelled out, punching Arthur in the arm,

Arthurs face suddenly lit up, and he ransacked in the crate. He retrieved his hand, with a grin on his face and a ragged, stitched up animal made of a very worn cloth.

 "Remember this, don't you?" Arthur cooed, watching John expression fade into a blank stare, "Lil' Johnny Martson!"

Hosea burst out laughing when he saw the rag, the ladies, on the other hand, looked at it in confusion,

 "What's that?" Karen asked,

Arthur gave John a shit-eating grin, before explaining, "John had this rag with him everywhere, whenever he got mad, he'd literally claw and bite this thing like the wild racoon he is,"

Abigail burst out laughing, and John was slowly trying to walk away, in embarrassment, before twisting into a mischievous manner himself, he then pretty much jumped head first into the crate and came back out with a piece of paper, which Arthur immediately ripped out of his hands,

 "Oh no, you don't!"

 "What is it Arthur," John sniggered, "Not got that soft heart of your anymore?"

 "John, she's fucking dead..."

 "I know she is, just... fuck, I try to get you back and ou guilt trip me,"

 "At least your not jumping at me like the animal you are,"

John laughed, "You remember that? You were drunk!"

He then jumped out on Arthur, hissing, as a joke, and started imitating a racoon attack, Arthur got genuinely scared and let out a small yelp and backed up a few paces. His terrified face turned into one of determination and he returned Johns attack, they ended up tackling each other while the women laughed, Bill walked by and asked Hosea, "Want me to set them apart?"

 "No, they won't hurt each other too much,"

Some of the gang gathered around and watched the two men fighting, each one of them laughing, Arthur won the fight, quite obviously, and picked up Johns spent body, and threw him in the water, causing him to flail around until he realised he could stand up at that depth,

 "So this is what ya'll do all those years ago," Abigail laughed,

 "Yep," Arthur replied, watching John crawl out the water, "It was a fun time,"


End file.
